Un camino para llegar a tu corazon
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Como conquistas a la persona que fue tu pareja antes de perder la memoria en una mision por una terrible explosión? Pero no te darían celos saber que metió a una mujer a su casa y esa mujer no es nada fea? Katy se siente enfermita... pero no por eso los abandonara no señor. Lunes 6:30 pm Mattane!
1. Chapter 1

Holis de nuevo ¿Cómo estan?... Pos ya ven yo aquí con un nuevo fic que espero que sea de su agrado… ^.^ este fic esta dedicado a todo aquel que lea este fic…

Aclaraciones: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, etc,ect…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Como puedes ser una persona normal siendo un shinobi? Todas las personas piensan que es genial que te dejen matar personas desde que logras salir de la academia ninja, muchos de los graduados matan a su primera victima sin siquiera haber madurado aun, pero otros son un caso completamente distinto y tienen mas asimilada la idea de que talvez el día que partan a una misión podría ser el ultimo, pero seguramente se preguntan el porque han podido madurar tan rápido madurar tan rápido, pero la respuesta es muy fácil, por su triste y doloroso pasado, tal es el caso del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, su vida desde que nació ha sido trágica, la muerte de su madre en el parto, su padre aunque nunca lo dijo o admitió le tenia un poco de rencor por el hecho de que la mujer de su vida haya muerto por tener a Kakashi, la muerte de Obito Uchiha y todo su equipo, entre otras cosas mas. Por ese motivo mantenía a casi cualquier persona alejada de el, pues no quería encariñarse con nadie más.

-Oye Kakashi quieres ir con nosotras -pregunta Shizune mirándolo con cierta esperanza.

-No, no puedo-contesto el chico con su ojo visible cerrado-Debo entrenar y practicar mas mis jutsus, debo perfeccionarlo y evolucionarlos.

-Oh vamos es solo una noche, ¿Qué podría pasar?-dice Asuma quien estaba recargado en el arbol.

-Si Kakashi solo por hoy-pide Kurenai con ojos de gatito con botas al igual que Yugao.

-Lo siento no puedo-dice levantandoce del suelo y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos-Sera otro día-comenzando a caminar.

-Ya dijiste Kakashi-dice Shizune sonriendo.  
-Si... Ya lo dije-caminando a los caminando a los campos de entrenamiento.

El chico camino sin mirar atras aun con las manos en los bolsillos y semblante despreocupado, mientras que Yugao y Kurenai miraban sonrientes a Shizune quien estaba mas roja que un tomate, A suma se dedico a negar con la cabeza.

-Por kami-sama dejen de mirarme asi-grito la de cabellos negros con ambas manos en la cara.

-¿Pero que son esos gritos?-comenta una voz masculina.

-Hayate-grito yugao abrasando al chico-Es que Shizune no sabe disimular sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi y pues le estábamos haciendo burla-dice conteniéndose de estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso no es nuevo-comenta sonriendo.

-Ya déjenme tranquila-sin apartar las manos de su rostro ocasionando que los demás siguieran riendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba el ninja copia rodeado de alrededor de 50 clones, el chico miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos, parecia que planeaba una estrategia y algo por estilo, esto con el hecho de vencerlos rápidamente, para cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo con personas de carne y hueso fuera más fácil, se sentó en el suelo, entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y su ojo visible cerrado, permaneció asi por unos momentos más, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de unos individuos.

-¿Es Kakashi?-cuestiono una chica de ojos color chocolate algo impresionada pues ella ya conocía al chico.

-Si el es el que te ayudara en tus entrenamientos-dijo un hombre que fumaba de una pipa-A si que mientras mas pronto vallas a decirle mejor-desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

-Bueno-en el momento que iba a salir las piernas le flaquearon-mejor dejo que termine con su entrenamiento.

El chico seguía en la misma posición, mientras que la chica de cabellos morados intentaba mirar cada detalle aunque este fuese insignificante, de pronto el chico desenvaino una katana, se puso de pie, los clones imitaron la acción del chico de cabellera plateada, hizo sellos de manos con la katana en las mismas, de pronto de las manos de Kakashi hasa la katana comenzó a fluir chackra color azul, la chica miro impactada la escena, pero no se impresiono si bien ella con un poco de practica ella también podría hacerlo, pero claro eso solo era el comienzo, el chico extendió la katana hacia enfrente y el chackra que brotaba de esta salio disparado deshaciendo que la gran mayoría desaparecieran, pero no acabo con todos asi que movió la mano que tenia la katana rápidamente de un lugar a otro, haciendo de esta manera que los clones desaparecieran mas rápido.

-*Qué impresionante es este nuevo jutsu de Kakashi*-mirándolo con una cara de interés.

-*Hay alguien más aquí*-pensó el chico mirando al lugar-*Pero que sorpresa, de todas las personas en la aldea es ella *- dijo sonriendo la verdad era que el se había dado cuenta que ella lo había seguido en días anteriores pero no le tomo importancia-*si ella no sale por su cuenta...-guardo la katana y sonrio-*Entonces yo voy hacer que ella salga*

De pronto el chico hizo sellos de manos, las puso frente a su boca y en un santiamén expulso una gran llamarada de fuego en dirección a la chica. La cual al darse cuenta de esto sin ninguna otra opción brinco hacia enfrente quedando expuesta a cualquier otro ataque que pudiera darle el experimentado ninja copia.

-Hola... Anko-dice metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos-¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta que llevas detrás de los arbustos demasiado tiempo? o.ó-enarcando una ceja

-Algo asi-sonriendo un poco-Oye ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras tan bueno?-cuestiono cruzando los brazos a la altura de su estomago.

-Porque no lo soy-dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras-Si fuera bueno no estaría aquí parado en lugar de estar salvando a alguien-se recargo en el tronco de un árbol-apropósito ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono el chico cerrando los ojos.

-Pues...la verdad yo vine a verte-dijo sentándose en el suelo-Es que yo solicite al hokage que me asignara a alguien que me ayudara y pues el me asigno a ti- dijo acostándose en el suelo.

-Oh... Y yo que pensé que habías venido a arme porque me habías extrañado- imitando la acción de la chica mientras sonreía bajo la mascara haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Claro... Si hubiera sabido que eras tu hubiese llagado mucho mas temprano-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Pues que te parece si te ayudo a partir de mañana con el entrenamiento-cuestiono, bueno mas bien afirmo el chico.

-Hai-dijo mirando al cielo con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Y pues motivos no le faltaban, ella era una amiga del Hatake, platicaban casi diariamente, pero auque muy extraño les parezca ella nunca lo había visto pelear, solo sabia de la existencia del sharingan y su apodo, por que era un ninja bastante famoso, tanto que su nombre aparecía en el libro bingo. Sabia algunas cosas sobre el por haberle preguntado, entre estas su edad, nombre completo, cumplaños, etc.  
También tengan muchas cosas en común, les encantaba mirar el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, estar al abre libre y estar una considerable cantidad de tiempo solos meditando.  
Ellos eran del tipo de personas que congenian sin quererlo, su amistad no era muy sabida, tanto que algunos pensaban que se odiaban, aunque era todo lo contrario.  
Se quedaron asi por un tiempo considerable mirando las estrellas en silencio, miraban las estrellas mientras recordaban buenos momentos que habían vivido.

-¿Anko quieres comer algunos dangos?-dice el chico sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

-Claro-sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

-Pues vamos al lago, mientras mando a un clon por los dangos-poniéndose de pie-¿0 se te ocurre otra cosa mejor?-cuestiona sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-No, no tengo otra mejor idea-poniéndose de pie con la ayuda del Hatake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

En las calles de konoha un grupo de shinobis caminaban mientras platicaban y reían, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, sabían que a esas horas el Hatake ya había terminado su entrenamiento o estaba por acabarlo, asi que se dirigían a los campos de entrenamientos encabezados por una hiperactiva Shizune.

-Oye Shizune espéranos ok-dijo Kurenai.

-Ok-dijo recargándose en un árbol.

La chica esperaba a los demás cuando miro a Kakashi cerca de un tronco cerca del lago que había en la aldea. Miro el lugar con cierta sospecha el chico apuntaba algo con su mano mientras caminaba hacia atrás como si estuviera con alguien que le pudiera hacer daño, pero eso era imposible, a menos que fuera mujer, esa era la única explicación coherente que la de cabellos negros encontraba.

-¿Oye loca que miras?- cuestiona Yugao

-Ese de ahí es Kakashi-dice apuntando al chico

-Si es el-dice Gai algo confundido por la escena-¿Pero que rayos hace?

Mientras que Kakashi retrocedía un paso hacia atrás se podía distinguir la sombra de alguien que tensen todo su cuerpo y rostro completamente cubiertos, en un segundo la persona se le había aventado encima a Kakashi el cual cayo al suelo sobre el ninja copia, oh eso parecia justo en ese instante lo que parecia ser el cuerpo del ninja copia desapareció en una bulita de humo.

-Demasiado lenta Anko...-dijo el Hatake que estaba doras de ella con el chidori en la mano derecha-Sabes que este ataque fue creado para matar a la victima rápidamente-dice de nuevo el chico sin moverse de lugar-Lastima que no pueda usarlo contigo- dice desvaneciendo el jutsu de su mano.

-Eso no fue gracioso-dijo dándole un empujón al chico mientras sonreía.

Detrás de los arbustos nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, eso parecia ser imposible sabían a la perfección que Kakashi no jugaba con ese jutsu y ahora simplemente lo hacia. Si bien sabían, no podían acercarse si queria conocer la identidad de esa persona.

-Anko...-orillándola a un árbol-en verdad que me encanta tu sentido de humor-susurrándole al oído-Eso me divierte de sobremanera-sonriendo sobre la mascara a la par que cerraba su único ojo visible

-Eso no es gracioso Kakashi-dice una voz femenina.

Las persona que aparentemente estaban de incógnito se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, en realidad esa persona era una chica, y no cualquier chica sino que tenia que ser Anko Mitarashi.

-Chicos esa voz era de Anko-afirmo Gai mientras sus ojos se iluminaban un poco.

Eso parece-dice Asuma aun sorprendido.

La escena se puso aun mejor cuando la chica se le aventó de nueva cuenta a Kakashi el cual se limito a sostenerla en el aire.

-No seas agresiva mejor te llevo a tu departamento-susurrándole de nueva cuenta al oído.

-Si claro-dice un tanto ruborizada-pero no sin antes correr un poco-camina hacia enfrente ocasionando de esta manera que Kakashi retrocediera-Y sin que tu te caigas al agua-aventándolo al lago.

-Si pero tu te vienes conmigo-jalándola del brazo haciendo de esta manera que ambos cayeran al agua ruidosamente.

El grupo que los observaba algo extrañados, ellos nunca se imaginaron que ese par se llevaran tan bien, si ellos parecia que se odiaban, nunca se hablaban por su nombre, bueno a veces Kakashi la llamaba por su nombre pero Anko nunca lo había hecho, bueno al menos ellos nunca lo habían visto o escuchado. Si pensaban que eso era mucho estaban completamente equivocados, como por arte de magia se escucharon las risas de ambos, intrigados voltearon a verlos y los miraron aventándose agua mientras trataban de salir del agua pero era difícil de hacer con la ayuda mutua que se daban.

-Oye deja de mojarme-dice Anko en voz alta con una expresión divertida en la cara.

-Oh no tu empezaste y yo voy a terminarlo...-jalándole de una pierna para sumergirla en el agua, pero al ver la cara de Anko opto por no hacerlo-Ven dame la mano te ayudare a salir de aquí sin que tengas que nadar.

-Espero que no estés tramando nada-dándole la mano-O lo vas a lamentar-con cara diabólica.

-No estoy loco como para hacerte enojar-Haciendo sellos de manos con una de sus manos haciendo asi al instante que ambos salieran a la superficie-Lo vez, solo te quería ayudar ya que por mi culpa nos alejamos mucho de la orilla y pues no quería nadar... Creo que prefiero caminar sobre el agua.-sacudiendo sus cabellos con algo de sensualidad.

-Que caballeroso-dándole un leve empujón-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a cambiar, claro eso si no queremos pillar un resfriado-sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Aun es temprano y se me ocurre una mejor idea de secarnos las ropas, bueno mejor dicho podemos cambiarnos las ropas-sonriendo de medio lado-mira yo podría mandar a un clon por mis ropas y tu mandarías uno tuyo por las tuyas, a menos que quieras que mi clon vea tus bragas-riendo nerviosamente por el comentario que había hecho.

-Solo espero que no estés tramando nada Kakashi-dice dándose la vuelta al instante que se sonrojaba un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso no te voy a hacer nada-quitándose el chaleco mientras comenzaba a caminar-solo debo aligerar un poco mi ropa el chaleco absorbió agua al igual que toda mi demás ropa-ahora pisando completamente la superficie de la tierra, hizo sellos de manos-kage bunshin no jutsu-tiro el chaleco al suelo-Tráeme un cambio de ropa y trae unos dangos también y no olvides la mascara-el clon asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr a una buena y considerable velocidad-Y tu no mandaras por tu ropa o que?-cuestiono el chico sonriendo-Oh esperas que yo traiga tu ropa, aunque no seria una mala idea -quitándose su hitae-ate dejando ver ambos ojos cerrados, estos dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

-Quisieras-sonriendo mientras hacia sellos de manos imitando las acciones del Hatake, esto al darle las mismas indicaciones solo que ella pedía que no olvidara un abrigo-Ademas ya las has visto-un tanto sonrojada.

A los demás casi se les desprenden las quijadas de las caras y los ojos no se les podrían abrir más, en realidad la chica había dicho eso, Shizune estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando escucho la voz de Kakashi.

-Oh eso fue cuando te desmayaste y te lleve a tu departamento, tu ropa interior estaba sobre la cama era imposible que no la mirara-sonriendo nerviosamente-Ademas nunca andaría divulgando esas cosas por ahí.

-Pensé que le habías contado a alguien-bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes que para eso soy tu amigo-quitándose la polera y las sandalias ninja-No me mires con esa cara, sabes que no me importa que vean mi físico pero lo único que reservo son dos cosas que no quiero decir de nuevo.

La chica se quito la gabardina, las sandalias, el porta surquen y las que las chicas que estaban escondidas miraban el cuerpo del Hatake con lujo de detalles, mientras que los hombres bajaban la cabeza y se pusieron nerviosos por el comentario de Yugao.

-Ustedes también tienen un físico asi-dijo sin dejar de mirar al ninja copia.

-Lo dudo- esas dos palabras los dejaron a toditos helados-Asi que también me espían-risilla irónica-El que podría tener algo de cuerpo seria Asuma, ahora que les parece si se van a espiar a otro lado-demando el de cabellos grises.

-¿Que tu no ibas a entrenar?-dijo Asuma pasando saliva.

-Si pero acabe muy rápido, será mejor que me valla porque mi yo real los esta mirando de cierta forma-caminando-Cuando mira con esa cara no significa nada bueno y mucho menos si ella esta con el-sin dejar de caminar-Adiós.

Los chicos sonrieron nerviosamente salieron corriendo, ocasionando que el chico de cabellos plata riera, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ambos se vistieron rapidamente y se quedaron en silencio, el chico se le acerco a la chica por la espalda y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante y asintiera levemente, se pusieron a caminar juntos.

-Sabes tú y yo deberíamos ser más que amigos-dice el de cabellos grises por equivocación.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono la chica incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-Dije que porque todos creen que somos enemigos...-un tanto nervioso-¿Qué entendiste?-cuestiona el chico.

-Nada-sonrojándose por lo que había pensado.

-*Por poco me atrapa*Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu departamento, quiero darme un baño y luego ir a la cama-sin parar de caminar.

-Ok Kakashi-tomando una de las manos de el con la propia-Te molesta?-cuestiona la chica.

-Para nada-dice sonriendo apretando un poco su mano.

El camino a la casa de la Mitarashi lo recorrieron en total silencio pero sin soltarse de la mano tal cual lo haría una pareja de novios, pero en este caso un par de amigos, hasta el momento. El apartamento de la chica no quedaba tan lejos de lago y los campos, eso fue uno de los motivos de que la chica quisiera ese departamento sin importarle cuanto le costara ella lo consiguió con la ayuda del chico de cabellos plata. No tardaron mucho en llegar y sin percatarse aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Gomen-soltando la mano de la chica-Debo irme ya-dándole un beso en la mejilla-Te espero mañana en los campos de entrenamiento a las 8:30am y no llegues tarde- desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

-Eso jamás-susurro para si misma mientras se tocaba la mejilla que fue besada por el chico-Hoy descansare de maravilla-pensó antes de entrar a su departamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea poquito...

Sayonara.

Katy Hatake


	2. A investigar parte1

**Aclaraciones:Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,blablabla...**

** Dedicado a :hina-Hatake, Saragirlotaku, Alejandra Gaby Kivanov**

*blabla*-pensamientos

**-Gomen-**soltando la mano de la chica**-Debo irme ya-**dándole un beso en la mejilla**-Te espero mañana en los campos de entrenamiento a las 8:30 a.m y no llegues tarde-** desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

**-Eso jamás-**susurro para si misma mientras se tocaba la mejilla que fue besada por el chico**-Hoy descansare de maravilla-**pensó antes de entrar a su departamento.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

El Hatake apenas había llegado a su casa, lo único que quería era llagar darse un baño de agua caliente, destensar sus músculos y asi poder dormir plácidamente llego dejo las compras sobre la mesa y entro corriendo al cuarto de baño, se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la regadera,fue un baño largo a comparación de los que solía darse en las misiones y antes de ellas, claro que disfrutaba poderse dar un buen baño antes de irse a dormir. Termino de bañarse y se fue con una toalla amarrada en el torso y otra mas pequeña detrás de la nuca, se fue a su cuarto no sin antes tomar un baso de leche, ya en su cuarto tomo su ropa interior una mascara limpia, se las puso tomo un pants color azul marino y se los puso antes de tumbarse boca arriba con las manos tras la nuca en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

**-*Me acercare tanto como pueda a ti...Anko*-**fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer rendido a manos del morfeo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

La peli-morada estaba sentada frente a un espejo cepillandose el cabello, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hoy en especial, hoy era uno de esos días donde se levantaba temprano, se daba un refrescante baño Y cambiaba, se comía una fruta, se cepillaba los dientes, despertaba a su vecina Kurenai y corría a donde tenia que ir para llegar temprano, termino de limpiar un poco su departamento y aun quedándole un poco de tiempo se sentó en el sofá a leer un poco de su libro titulado "D de Dulce". No paso mucho tiempo según la Mitarashi pero ya era hora de irse al lugar acordado con Kakashi, hoy era su primer día de entrenamiento con el y no llegaría por nada del mundo tarde.

-**Ya me voy-**susurro la chica cerrando la puerta de su departamento-**Hoy es su día libre la dejare dormir-**mirando la puerta del departamento de Kurenai y comenzó a caminar.

-**Que te valla bien-** grito Kurenai desde su cuarto.

-**Arigatou-** medio grito Anko

Salio caminando a paso lento, tenia tiempo suficiente para darse sus calmas y llegar por algo de dangos para después del almuerzo, miraba como las personas habrían sus locales mientras otros ya atendían a sus primeros clientes, siguió sonriendo y caminando, como si de eso dependiera el al puesto de dangos por inercia y casi sin darse cuenta, entro y el dueño del local, un hombre de unos 30 años le sonrió y comenzó a hacer una orden especial para la chica.

-**Que te valla bien en tu entrenamiento Anko-chan-**sonriendo mientras le entregaba una bolsita blanca que contenía sus preciados dangos.

-**Arigatou Takahiro-san-**dejando el dinero y algo de propina en el mostrador-**Sayonara- **Comenzó a caminar a los campos de entrenamiento

Caminaba ahora de una manera mas rápida ya eran las 8:45 y aun le faltaba algo de camino para llegar a los campos, era lo que no quería hacer y ahora eso aria, maldecía mentalmente la distancia de su casa al puesto de dangos y la ruta larga a los campos de entrenamiento, carajo si tan solo viviera mas cerca del puesto de dangos todo esto seria mas fácil si viviera un poco mas cerca.

-**Llegas tarde Anko-**dice una voz sobre ella.

-**Lo lamento Kakashi-**volteando al árbol con algo que el chico identifico en ese mismo instante "decepción"

-**No te preocupes yo acabo de llegar también, asi que... llegaste a tiempo-**bajándose del árbol de un salto-**Primero calienta tus músculos, no quiero que te lastimes- **dice obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la Mitarashi-**/Acabo de llegar claro eso ni te lo crees tienes aquí como media hora/ Si lo se pero no me gusta la cara de decepción que puso /Si tu lo dices/ Hmp... sarcástico.**

**-Listo comenzamos ahora?-** cuestiono Anko.**  
**

-**Hai-**contesto rápidamente-**Empezaremos con genjutsu... tienes que lograr salir de mi genjutsu en...-**mirando su reloj(aunque no parezca si lo usa)**-10 minutos... estas lista?-**descubriendo su sharingan mientras obtenía un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **

En el hospital de Konoha una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en una silla esperando que su guardia terminara, hoy era su día libre y lo disfrutaría al máximo, primero iría a su casa se daría un buen baño dormiría un par de horas y luego buscaría a sus amigos y en especial al Hatake para pasar juntos una buena tarde, pero demonios parecía que la persona que aria el próximo turno no llegaría nunca, hay esa Shira se la pagaría en cuanto el hospital de Konoha una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en una silla esperando que su guardia terminara, hoy era su día libre y lo disfrutaría al máximo, primero iría a su casa se daría un buen baño dormiría un par de horas y luego buscaría a sus amigos y en especial al Hatake para pasar juntos una buena esa Shira se la pagaría cuando llegara,era la segunda vez ya estaba creando el escenario perfecto para matarla de la manera mas cruel posible, no podías robare el tiempo a alguien que se la pasaba toda la noche.

**-Shizune lo siento me quede dormida-**entro corriendo**-Anda vete a descansar.**

**-Si,solo porque me muero de ganas de darme un baño te has salvado-**estirándose un poco**-Nos vemos luego.**

**-Matta ne-**sonriendo la rubia Shira.

La pelinegra salio corriendo a su casa para poder dar ese tan bien merecido baño antes de dormir un par de horas, la chica iba sonriendo, el llagar a su departamento que estaba a un lado del de la directora del hospital la princesa Tsunade Senju, lo cual le gustaba demasiado, asi si tenia cualquier duda ella podría ayudarle,claro, si estaba de buen humor.  
No tardo mucho en llegar a su hogar donde rápidamente entro y corrió a su cuarto donde comenzó a desnudarse para darse un baño de agua caliente, su baño no duro mas de 20 minutos, salio del cuarto de baño y luego se puso una ropa cómoda para dormir, se recostó en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada con algo de fuerza, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron levantarse con algo de enojo, y como no, dios santo era su día libre y no podía dormir después de darse una buena ducha.

**-¿Que ocurre?-**cuestiona abriendo la puerta.

**-Shizune no sabes de que me he enterado-**dice una chica de ojos achocolatados.

**-No y no me importa solo quiero dormir un maldito minuto-**medio grita enojada una medio adormilada Shizune.

**-¿A enserio?**-cuestiono la chica-**Pues esto que te contare creo que si te importa-**mirando a la chica con una ceja levantada**-Es sobre Kakashi-kun-**sus ojos se forman de corazon.

**-¿Que que hay con el?-**zangoloteando a la chica de cabellos azules

**-¿ Podrías intentar no matarme?-**con cara de borreguito que va directito al matadero.

**-Perdón-**soltándola-**¿De que re has enterado?-** cuestiona curiosa

**-Agárrate...-**sentándose en el sofá**-Me entere que le han asignado una pupila y nueva compañera de trabajo-**sonrió con algo de frustración**-Y es Anko Tontarashi-**finalizo de una vez.

**-¿Quee?-**grito la chica asustando a todo el que pasaba por la calle.

-**Hay no grites que me dejaras sorda-**grito la de cabellos azules-**¿****Y que piensas hacer Shizune? ****¿No le dejaras todo el camino** libre?- cuestiono la chica de cabellos azules.

-**Claro que no, primero comenzaremos a investigar que tan bien se lleven y después haremos que se separen definitivamente-**dice con una sonrisa macabra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**-Bien hecho Anko saliste mas rápido de lo que pensaba-** levantándose del suelo mientras sonreía bajo la mascara-**Mira que 30 minutos no están, mal la ultima persona que metí en mi genjutsu tuve que sacarla yo porque ya tenia como 1:45 minutos dentro-**haciendo énfasis en la palabra cuatro.

**-Arigatou Kakashi-**dándole un abrazo muy corto-**Y... ****¿**ahora que sigue?-cuestiona la chica.

-**Taijutsu-** haciendo un clon de agua-**Pelearas con un clon de agua mio, tienes que hacer que desaparezca .. el tiempo depende de ti.**

**-Hai Kakashi- **poniendoce en posición de batalla.

-**Comienza-**poniendo el cronometro en su reloj-**Ahora, te daré unas cuantas instrucciones mientras peleas, luego traeré a alguien cuando crea que estas lista.**

La chica saco una kunai y se acerco al clon de Kakashi que ya la estaba esperando con una kunai afuera, chocaron las kunai y comenzaron a pelear, perecía que eran dos personas las que peleaban y no una persona y un clon.

-**Muévete a la izquierda-**dice el Hatake, la chica muy obediente le hizo caso al hatake logrando evadir el golpe de kunai- **Ahora** **barre tu pie hacia mi clon-**la chica lo hizo pero el clon evadió-**debes dar un golpe en el aire-**lo hizo rápidamente logrando rozarle-**Ya has podido tocarlo ahora estas por tu cuenta-**dice sentándose de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

-*******¿****Que? PERO SI CON SU AYUDA APENAS PUDE TOCARLE*-**pensó la chica mientras seguía dándole de lo bueno al clon de sombra, miro la cara del chico quien sonreía bajo la mascara-***Kakashi eres un maldito***-la chica siguió peleando contra el clon-***Haber Anko recuerda lo que te dijo*-**comenzó a pensar la chica**-*Haber el dijo "Muévete a la izquierda" "Ahora barre tu pie hacia mi clon" "Debes dar un golpe en el aire" "Ya has podido tocarlo ahora estas por tu cuenta"*-**pronto la chica comprendió todo-***La cuarta palabra de cada oración que me dijo: Izquierda, pie, golpea y tocarlo*-**la chica seguía tratando de deducir todo lo que le dijo-**Solo las tres primeras cuartas palabras tienen sentido y el me dio diez minutos para salir del genjutsu algo que era imposible, por lo tanto salí en 30 minutos, treinta entre diez son tres y el hizo énfasis en en numero 4*-**al intentar deducir la chica bajo un poquito la guardia pero aun asi podía mantenerse de forma inquebrantable-***Son cuatro cuartas palabras y solo tres tienen sentido, ****¿Quiere que golpe el pie izquierdo? ****¿**pero...Porque?-   
se cuestiono mentalmente, pero por pura inercia miro la pierna izquierda del clon dándose de que tenia una pequeña herida en la misma-***Que buena deducción -** fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de darle un golpe en la pierna, haciendo que el clon desapareciera en un *Puff*.

-**Terminaste-**dice el chico recostándose en el pasto de los campos.

-**Eres un mentiroso desde que me dijiste lo del genjutsu ya estabas preparando lo que querías que dedujera para ganarle al clon-**dice en un tono medio enojado.

-**No eso no es verdad... ****¿**aun piensas que era una prueba de Taijutsu?-dice cruzándoos de brazos.

-**Espera... lo que querías era saber si podría deducir tus mensajes ocultos-**dice sentándose a un lado de el-**Estabas calificando mi forma de deducir.**

**-****Exacto-**sin levantarse-**Traje algo para poder comer entre el entrenamiento-**sacando un pergamino-**supuse que comprarías tus preciados dangos asi que yo no te traje-**sentándose mientras le extendía una caja de almuerzo a Anko.

El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a comer como un aspiradora, la chica resoplo un poco y se dispuso a comer lentamente, el chico se dio la vuelta y miro a la chica quien lo miraba acusadoramente, el solo sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la Mitarashi quien no se movió ni un solo milímetro, el chico le quito la cajita con el almuerzo y los palillos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, tomo los palillos tomo un poco de comida y los dirijo a la boca de la Mitarashi.

-**Ábrela la boca-**la chica aun sonrojada abrió la boca-**Te miras tan linda sonrojada-**dijo el chico logrando que ella se sonrojara aun mas, el chico miro que la chica había tragado lo que le puso en la boca-**Me encanta ser yo el causante de todos tus sonrojos**-dejando la comida en el pasto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios-**Nunca me cansare de quererte-**dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**HOLIS**** como están Pues la verdad espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecer a todos los que la leyeron si importar si dejaron reviews o no, pero en especial a estas personitas...**

**hina-Hatake, Saragirlotaku, Alejandra Gaby Kivanov**

**Capitulo dos va dedicado para ustedes asi que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara **

**KATY HATAKE**


	3. A investigar parte2

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.

**Dedicado a Saragirlotaku y a Lememefox**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-****Ábrela la boca**-la chica aun sonrojada abrió la boca**-****Te miras tan linda sonrojada-**dijo el chico logrando que ella se sonrojara aun mas, el chico miro que la chica había tragado lo que le puso en la boca**-****Me encanta ser yo el causante de todos tus sonrojos**-dejando la comida en el pasto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios-******Nunca me cansare de quererte-**dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

Solo con el simple hecho de sentir sus labios, sobre la mascara, pero aun asi los podía sentir, sintió una sensación que sabia muy bien , ella lo había averiguado gracias a Kurenai, la cual siempre le contaba lo que sentía al mirar al chico y al mirarlo cerca y eso era lo que ella sentía exactamente cuando estaba con el chico de hebras plateadas. La chica comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo que los del Hatake, lenta y suavemente, la chica puso sus manos en el pecho del Hatake, mientras el chico ponía con lentitud una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra la acariciaba suavemente la cara de la chica. Pero no falto mucho para que las posiciones de los chicos cambiaban,ambos manos de la chica estaban detrás de la nuca y ambas manos del chico oscilaban a ambos lados de la cintura de la chica y otra pequeña cosita la chica estaba recostada sobre el chico quien se había tirado al pasto. La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y los pasos de alguien aproximandose los hicieron separándose sobre exaltados y parándose rápidamente del pasto.

-**Si lo se-**se escucho la voz de Akina -**Kakashi-kun tenemos una sorpresa para ti.**

**-Ahora que Akina, solo has venido a arruinar el excelente momento que estaba gozando-**dijo pasando sus dedos por encima de su mascara, exactamente donde se encontraban sus dedos.

-**Kakashi nos vemos luego-**dice Anko comenzando a caminar.

**-Ok Anko-**dice mirando como se iba-**¿****Y ahora que quieres Akina?-**pregunto cansado-**Mira que si es otro de tus bromas tontas...**

**-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que-**lo abraso-**Ahora se que no te gusta Shizune y que siempre me has esperado a mi, pero ya no esperes mas mi amor-**acercándose a sus labios.

-**Esperate, ****¿**quien te dijo que me gustas tu? y **¿**quien te dijo que me gustaba Shizune?-separándose de Akina con algo de brusquedad-**Se que sonara muy rudo, pero, ni Shizune ni mucho menos tu me llegaran a gustar jamas-**alejándose de ella un poco mas-**Y si eso era todo me voy debo ir a la torre del Hokage que tengo que verlo para que me de una misión.**

**-Hasta luego mi amor-**grito la chica-**Yo haré que cambies de opinión.**

**-No lo creo-**antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-**Ahora Shizune todo depende de ti mi parte se completo rápidamente-**dice sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La Mitarashi acababa de llegar a su casa y se había sentado en el sillón a recordar ese beso y las palabras que le dijo, comenzó a tocar sus labios se sentía en las nubes cuan do escucho el sonido de la puerta, se levanto pesadamente y abrió la puerta con algo de enojo.

-**Shizune ****¿**que ocurre?-cuestiona dejando pasar a la chica.

-**He venido a decirte que dejes a mi novio en** paz-dice en tono enojado y al mirar la cara de no entender de Anko-**No pongas esa cara que bien sabes de que hablo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las intenciones que tienes con Kakashi mi no-vi-o, asi que he venido a pedirte, no, a exigirte que lo dejes en paz.**

**-Tu n-no-vio-** tartamudeo la de ojos chocolate.**  
**

-**Si mi novio, asi que mejor déjalo en paz-**salio del departamento "echando lumbre"

La chica solo cerro la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo para comenzar a llorar en silencio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El Hatake estaba caminando con rumbo al domo solo quería llegar rápidamente a la torre del hokage y salir de ahí en cuanto antes, quería arreglar lo que había dejado a medias con Anko, asi que mejor se subió a un techo y empezó a correr sobre ellos y por fin llego a la torre del Hokage, específicamente la ventana de la oficina del padre de Asuma.

-**Hokage-sama ********¿**puedo pasar?-cuestiono el peli-gris.

-**Claro, supongo que vienes por lo de la misión-**dice obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta-**Pues tengo una misión para ti y 4 personas mas, yo ya he elegid dejare que tu elijas a la cuarta-**dice el Sarutobi-**Las personas que estarán contigo serán Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune y...**

**-****Anko, sera Anko-**contesto el chico ante la pregunta tan indirectamente directa.

-**Bueno la misión consiste en entregar unos pergaminos en la aldea de la arena, ellos los recibirán y les darán unos de vuelta, el equipo sera de 5 personas porque son misiones separadas, pero como van casi al mismo lugar los mande juntos, asi que tu y Anko van juntos de misión y se separan a mucho mas de medio camino-**dice entregándole los pergaminos y dándole un informe mas detallado de la misión-**Eso es todo Kakashi.**

**-Arigatou-** apunto de salir por la ventana.

-**Kakashi, esa chica te gusta verdad-**dijo el hokage-**Solo quiero decirte que me alegra que al fin te fijes en alguien-**el Sarutobi saco una pipa -**Solo no seas un descuidado en la misión por andar de noviero-**bromeo el hokage.

-**Hai hokage-sama-**dice un tanto apenado-**Sayonara.**

El chico comenzó a correr rumbo al departamento de la Mitarashi, tenia unas ganas increíbles de volver a mirarla y tal vez decirle ciertas cosas que darían un increíble giro a sus vidas, pero y que demonios se lo diría hoy de una manera que fuera especial, que fuera un día que nunca se le olvidara, pues el creía que la chica lo quería sino porque le habría devuelto el beso y dejarlo ir un poco mas allá. Tan pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de el departamento de la Mitarashi toco la puerta un par de veces, escucho pasos dentro de la casa que se dirigían a la puerta, el chico arreglo un poco el cabello y cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

-**Anko he venido a...-**la chica le acento la puerta en la cara pero el chico puso las manos evitando que esta se cerrara-**********¿****Pero que te pasa?-**dijo empujando la puerta para entrar al departamento.

-**********¿Que me pasa, que me** pasa?-dice enojada lanzandole un florero-**Me pasa que no me dijiste que salias con Shizune, solo me hiciste ilusionarme contigo mientras tu te burlabas de mi-** se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas-**Te odio.**

**-************¿**Que? Yo no salgo con Shizune **********¿Quien te dijo** eso?-cuestiona el chico de cabellos plata acercándose un poco a la peli-morada quien lo miro confundida-**************¿****Porque saldria con ella teniéndote a ti?**-arrodillándose frente a ella limpiándole las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos-******Yo siempre he tenido ojos solo para ti-**se bajo la mascara y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-******Porque... te amo**-abraso a la chica con fuerza-******Yo nunca jugaría contigo-**separándose de ella-******Todo este tiempo te ame en silencio, solo para no arruinar nuestra amistad-** acaricio su rostro con delicadeza-******Pero ya no aguante mas.**

**-Pero Shizune me dijo que tu y ella-**se callo al sentir los labios del de cabellos plata.

-**Ella te mintió, crees que si estuviera saliendo con ella te abría besado en los campos de entrenamiento-** dándole otro beso** -Pero esa Shizune me las pagara-**dijo dándole otro beso-**Prepara tus cosas que nos vamos de misión con Asuma, Kurenai y Shizune-**la cargo hasta el sillón y la sentó sobre sus piernas-**Pero ellos se separaran de nosotros a poco mas de medio camino asi que no le tomes tanta importancia-**la abraso y ella acepto gustosa el abrazo-**Aparte tu tienes dos cosas que ella jamas tendrá, mi amor incondicional y seras la única mujer que vera mi rostro-**le dio otro beso un poco mas largo-**Por eso te pregunto ************¿**Quieres ser mi novia?- cuestiono mirándola directo a los ojos.

-**Claro que si-**ahora fue ella quien lo beso.

Un beso que sin lugar a dudas fue el mejor de sus vidas, el beso comenzó tierno y lento para después convertirse en uno demandante uno que exigía mas y mas, pronto el chico lamió el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo asi permiso para explorar su boca, permiso que fue concedido rápidamente por la chica que ni dos veces se lo pensó, abrió la boca dándole el paso libre para que su lengua entrara a explorar esa boca tan desconocida para su lengua, el chico comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de la boca de la chica, no falto mucho para que ambas lenguas batallaban, el chico tenia ambas manos a los lados de la cintura y las manos de la chica estaban una jugando con las hebras plateadas del chico y la otra en la nuca del chico, pero la falta del maldito oxigeno los hizo separarse pero no sin antes que la chica mordiera levemente el labio superior del se separaron bien sonrojaditos en especial la Mitarashi quien seguramente en este momento si un tomate la mirara le tendría envidia.

-**Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te miras mas linda que de costumbre- **tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras dejaba a la chica en el sillón-**Me voy para que arregles tus cosas para la misión-**levantándose del sillón mientras la chica imitaba su acción y lo acompañaba a la puerta-**Vengo por ti a las 5 para irnos-**antes de darle un simple y casto en los labios-**Nos vemos al rato-**dándose la vuelta-**Te amo-**subiéndose la mascara antes de comenzar a correr.

-**Y yo a ti-**dice la chica antes de entrar a su departamento.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La chica de cabellos azules de nombre Akina, estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento de Shizune, esperando que la chica le diera su taza de te, mientras que la chica de cabellos negros salia de la cocina con dos tazas de te de limón para festejar su jugada tan vil y chueca.

-**Y...****************¿**como te fue con la Tontarashi?-cuestiono ansiosa Akina.

-**Me fue de maravilla-**dándole la taza de te a la de cabellos azules-**Se lo creyó todo-**dándole un sorbo a su te-**Ahora solo debo de ir con Kakashi-**sonriendo un poco.

-**Pues dudo que te haga caso porque ami me dijo que ni le pasas por la cabeza-**con un tono burlón.

-**Si vas a estar de burlona mejor vete-**dice en un tono enojado y un tanto amargo.

-**Mejor me voy no valla a ser que se me pegue lo amargada y ahora si Kakashi no me de ni una oportunidad-**se levanto dejo el te en la mesa de centro-**Bye-**antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

La de cabellos negros solo se fue a su recamara enoja ahora tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de irse a la mision a las 6 de la tarde, el la cual se encontraría a Kakashi y aria su jugada maestra, pero como kami-sama nunca escuchaba sus peticiones alguien toco la puerta, la chica se levanto desganada pero al sentir y reconocer el chackra de la persona que era casi corre a la puerta.

**-Kakashi ****************¿**que haces aquí?-cuestiona toda emocionada.

-**************¿****Con que maldito derecho le dijiste a Anko que yo era tu novio?-**le medio grito a la de ojos negros-**Si tu sabes perfectamente que tu no pasas ni poquito-**entro al departamento de la chica y cerro la puerta de un azote-**Como también sabes que la única que me gusta es ella.**

******-Tu tienes toda la culpa, si tan solo te hubieses enamorado de mi-**dice llorando amargamente.

-**Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ella-**dice el chico sin importarle un pepino que la chica llorara-**La culpa es de ella por tener todo lo que me fascina y encanta.**

**-Solo te gusta porque siempre ha sido fuerte, por que es bonita y porque no le tiene miedo a nada-** dice sin parar de llorar.

-**Estas tan equivocada...-** negando con la cabeza-**Ella es fuerte porque ha sido débil es bonita porque sabe sus defectos y vive sin temor porque una vez tuvo miedo-** se acerco a ella un poco-**************¿Por que lo** hiciste?- cuestiono el chico.

-**Por que te amo-**dice sin verlo al único ojo visible del chico.

-**No tu no me amas, eso no es amor, esto es mas bien una...-** suspiro antes de continuar** -****Obsesion-**se inca frente a ella-**************¿****Acaso ya olvidaste esos días donde eramos los mejores amigos? ****************¿De que estabas muy enamorada de Genma? ****************¿Que me dijiste que no seriamos los mejores amigos, porque seriamos hermanos?**

**************************************-No, eso no lo olvidare** nunca- mirando como el Hatake le secaba las lagrimas.

-**Solo dices que me amas porque me distancie de ti para estar con ella-** dándole un abraso-**Pero en el fondo sigues amando a Genma-**sin dejar de abrasarla- **Por eso te pusiste celosa cuando lo miraste con Akira- **suspiro y la abraso con mas fuerza-**Se que todo esto fue idea de Akina.**

**-Pero Genma y Akira son pareja-**abrasando al Hatake con fuerza- **Y ellos se aman.**

**-No Genma y Akira no se aman, ellos se quieren como hermanos-**separándose de ella-**Corre ve y dile lo que sientes yo se que el también te ama-**la levanto de suelo-**Corre ve y dile lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**-Pero****************¿**como me veo?-cuestiono la chica.

-**Te vez preciosa-**le arreglo un poco el cabello**-Ahora corre.**

**-Hai nos vemos nii-chan-**salio corriendo la chica del edificio.

-**Ahora debo de ir a arreglar mis cosas-**pensó feliz antes de salir del departamento de la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dedicado a Saragirlotaku y a Lememefox**

**Esto es todo por mi parte pues me pondre a hacer un forum y pos aja espero que les haya gustado y pos que me dejen un review para no ponerme triste jijiji eso es todo .**

**Sayonara **

**KATY HATAKE**


	4. La mision!

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión, créanme que haría muy GRANDES cambios si fuese mio este anime. **

**KATY HATAKE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-****Ahora debo de ir a arreglar mis cosas-**pensó feliz antes de salir del departamento de la chica.

Mientras caminaba por la calle con una "sonrisa" como parejas felices reían y platicaban, sintiéndose protegidos, pero no precisamente por ellos los shinobis sino por ellos mismos, era saber que el otro estaba detrás de ti cuidándote la espalda en la mision mas importante de la vida, disfrutar del amor, disfrutar y vivir como nunca todo el tiempo que tengas con ese ser especial que ilumina tu vida, de la cual no sabes en ocasiones si haz soñado con ella, pero lo único que sabes en ese momento es que te despiertas pensando en ella y que harás para verla.

Casi estaba por llegar a su casa, asi que entraría y alistaría todo para la mision, sabia que no seria complicada en si, pero, tenia un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuese a pasar, pero que rayos era, no tenia de la mas remota idea de que eran esas cosas que presentía y lo único que tenia en claro en ese momento era que esa mision, en esa mision pasaría algo que no seria nada bueno, pero lo mejor era pensar positiva mente y no decirle a nadie, tal vez era solo su imaginación. Al fin entro a su casa mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-**Kakashi-**grito una voz femenina.

-**¿****Que quieres Akina?-**dijo sin darse la vuelta y un tono de voz algo enojada-**Espero que no sea otra de tus bromas como la que le hicieron a Anko... y ni trates de negarlo.**

**-No iba a negarlo-**dijo poniendo las manos a los costados-**En realidad venia a decírtelo-**se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar-**Ah y otra cosa no llegues tarde a la entrada que espero que la mision con Asuma,Kurenai y Shizune no sea tan larga, quiero descansar-**dijo antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

-**Asi que este era mi mal presentimiento-**dice el chico en voz alta-**Esta mision sera bastante larga-**dice antes de entrar a su departamento.

* * *

Una hora después...

La Mitarashi estaba en su habitación arreglando sus cosas para la mision y había mandado a un clon de lodo por sus hermosos dangos, quería tener todo listo para poder marcharse, pero quería intentar una cosa antes de que llegara Kakashi, quería hacer una comida experimento, no quería comer en la mision lo mismo de siempre, quería que fuera algo nuevo, claro pero si su invento no salia algo bien, se des aseria de el antes de que llegara Kakashi.

-**Haber que puedo hacer-**fue a una estantería de libros y miro un libro que llamo su atención-**Arte culinario-**lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo-**Enchiladas, suena rico... pero ahora que me acuerdo este libro es de Kakashi, fue cuando perdió las llaves de su casa y teníamos hambre asi que decidió preparar algo de aquí y justamente cocino esta comida-**Se levanto sonriente y se llevo el libro a la cocina-**¿****Haber que necesito?-**se cuestiono asi misma.

**-Necesitas tortillas de maíz · ½ kg. de carne maciza de cerdo o pechuga de pollo · ½ cebolla · 8 chiles guajillos · 2 chiles serranos · 1 jitomate · 1 diente de ajo · 1 taza de crema · 1 taza de leche caliente · 1 queso fresco · Aceite · Sal-**se escucho una voz detrás de su espalda.

-**Pensé que llegarías por mi mas tarde-**dice mirando los ingredientes-**valla pero si te los haz aprendido-**dice en tono burlón.

-**No en realidad-**tapándose el ojo del sharingan-**¿****Te ayudo?**

**-Por favor-**ahora si volteando a verlo- **Anko en un comal caliente, asa los chiles serranos, el jitomate y el diente de ajo-** el chico tomo una olla y la puso a la estufa con agua la cebolla y la sal, mientras Anko sacaba carne de la nevera-**Gracias**-tomando la carne para ponerla a cocer.

Se la pasaron de un lugar a otro de la cocina para terminar de cocinar esa delicia , cocinaban mientras hacían locuras, bailaban y reían, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, de eso no había ni la mas mínima duda, pero ya era casi hora de que partieran a la mision, asi que dejaron de jugar y se pusieron a limpiar.

**-Listo esta terminada tu comida-**dice el Hatake poniendo unas enchiladas en un plato-**¿****Quieres comer en la sala o aquí?.**

**-La sala, pero tu también comerás conmigo-**tomando otro plato mas y poniéndole unas enchiladas.

**-OK-**riendo por lo bajo, caminaron hasta la sala tomados de la mano-**¿****Quieres que te de en la boca?-**dice el de hebras plateadas logrando que ella se sonrojara-**Sigo amando eso-**bajándose la mascara con una mano y con la otra cortando la enchilada-**Abre la boca-**aproximando el cubierto a la boca de la chica, la chica abrió la boca y comenzó a masticarla-**Y... ****¿**como sabe?

-**Pruebala-**acercando el cubierto propio a la boca de la chica, el chico abrió la boca y la probo- **Ahora si sabes a que sabe-**dice sonriendo.

-**Si pero hay algo que me gusta aun mas que esto-**dice probando de nuevo la enchilada.

-**¿****Que te gusta mas?-**pregunta un tanto confundida, el chico sonrió y siguió comiendo-**Kakashi ****contéstame-**pidió nuevamente la chica, pero Kakashi termino de comer su enchilada- **Kakashi dime q...-**la palabra quedo en el aire pues el chico de hebras plateadas unió sus labios.

-**¿****Que otra cosa podría gustarme mas que tu?-**dice sentándola en sus piernas-**A ya se... tu-**volvió a besarla en los labios.

Se la pasaron asi por un poco mas de tiempo beso, probadita de comida y beso de nuevo, claro no la habrían hecho si hubiesen sabido que la bestia verde de Konoha estaba mirando por la ventana, Gai ya sabia de los sentimientos del chico hacia la chica, el chico estaba un poco triste de que el chico no le hay dicho que ya eran pareja, pero estaba feliz por ellos.

* * *

**_Treinta minutos después..._**

**_-_Bueno eso es todo, no llevaremos tu tienda-**dijo al mirar que la chica estaba a punto de tomarla-**Yo tengo una mas grande, es como para 5 personas, ya le dije a Asuma,Kurenai y a Shizune.**

**-A ok-**dice tomando los bordes de la mascara de Kakashi-**Vámonos- **le dio un simple beso en los labios y subió la mascara.

Salieron del departamento y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, salieron con 10 minutos de anticipación, esto para hacer una pequeña parada en el puesto favorito de la chica de cabellos morados, entraron al local y encargaron una buena dosis para la chica y una pequeña dotación para Kakashi, el chico se apresuro y pago son una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro, tomaron sus paquetes y siguieron caminando. Aun tenían tiempo para poder llegar a la entrada sin tener que llegar tarde, eso era bueno para comenzar la mision, pronto pudieron vislumbrar las puertas color verde de la entrada y con eso a sus compañeros de viaje.

-**Listos y a tiempo-**dijo Kakashi sonriente-**¿****Nos vamos?-**cuestiono mirando a Asuma.

-**Si claro...-**mirando al Hatake de cierta forma.

-**Pues deja de mirarme y vámonos-**dice en un intento de que dejara de mirarlo-**Yo y ****Shizune **al frente, Asuma y Akina atrás y Kurenai y Anko en medio.

**-Hai-**contestaron los demás unisonados.

Y asi salieron rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia, todos permanecían en silencio, también estaban alerta por si acaso, pero después de tres horas Kakashi le pregunto en tono bajito a Shizune algo.

**-****¿**Y que paso con Genma?-pregunto Kakashi bajito.

-**Hay pues muchas cosas-**dice mirando al cielo.

-**Pararemos aquí-**dice Kakashi-**Aterrizando en el suelo, Kurenai y Akina busquen algo de madera para encender una hoguera, Asuma y Anko aseguren el área-**ordeno el Hatake-**Shizune pongamos la tienda.**

**-Hai-**la de cabellos negros cortos se acerco a el chico para poner la tienda.

**-****¿**Y que son muchas son muchas casas?-pregunto el chico por lo bajo.

-**Pues cosas-**se puso roja como tomate.

-**Déjame adivinar-**hablo de nuevo sin dejar de armar la tienda-**Llegaste como cualquier día lo saludaste, hablaste un poco con el de cosas triviales, luego te pusiste nerviosa, luego le soltaste la sopa, lo besaste, se besaron y quedaron como novios, después de decirse que se amaban-**decía aun armando la tienda-**¿Adivine?-**cuestiono el chico.

-**Si, fue mas o menos asi-**dijo aun roja-**Hemos terminado de armar la tienda-** grito la chica de cabellos cortos negros.

-**Lo ves ahora estas igual de contenta que yo-**palmeo lentamente su hombro y se alejo de ella para sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol.

Anko y Asuma aun estaban asegurando el área, y se podían escuchar las voces de Akina y

-**¿****No comerás?-**pregunto Anko sentándose a un lado de el con unos dangos.

-**No... no tengo hambre-**su mirada no se apartaba del cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas-**Creo que tuve mucho con lo que comimos hace un rato-**ahora si miro a la chica-** Siéntate conmigo-**el chico aparentemente sonreía-**Ven-**palmeo el suelo a un lado de el, mientras la chica se acerco a el muy obediente-**Estamos muy cerca de la aldea de la arena, tu y yo partiremos en dos horas, entregaremos el pergamino en la entrada y regresaremos-**el chico dejo que la oscuridad cubriera su rostro**-Ellos tienen su mision aquí por estos rumbas hay bombas activas y deben quitarlas por la noche, asi nadie se dará cuenta**-se bajo la mascara y sonrió.

**-Eso suena bien-**dijo recostándose en el hombro de Kakashi**-Lastima que no pueda darte un beso-**la chica hizo un puchero como niña chiquita.

**-****¿**Y quien dijo que no?-pregunto el extrañado.

**-Ellas no verán tu rostro-**dijo sin mas la chica.

**-Entonces tiene arreglo-**se subió la mascara de nueva cuenta y puso su rostro contra la poca luz del sol**-Solo levanta la parte de abajo hasta mis labios-**dijo cerrando su ojo visible.**  
**

**-¿Seguro?-**pregunto la chica.**  
**

**-Claro, no tiene nada de malo... Ademas si es por ellos algún día deban de enterarse-**se acerco un poco a la chica y se acostó en el pasto**-Prefiero que se enteren asi a que sea por algún chisme de Akina-**se quito la banda y cerro ambos ojos.**  
**

**-Bueno en ese caso...-**se acerco a el y puso sus manos en la parte baja de la mascara y comenzó la levantar.

-**No... te costara mas-**se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr mientras se acomodaba la mascara.

-**Eres un completo tramposo-**se levanto y lo persiguió-**Pero ni creas que te dejare escapar-**dijo de nuevo la chica.

-**¿****Acaso es una amenaza?-**dijo en tono burlesco.

-**Parece que bromeo-**dijo la chica en el mismo tono de antes.

-**Si... eso parece-**el chico se detuvo y miro a la chica correr hacia el.

-**Ahora veras-**se aventó contra el provocando la caída de ambos, ella sobre el, la chica se enderezo un poco y se quedo mirando al ojo derecho, puesto que el izquierdo estaba cerrado-**Ahora sabes que no bromeo-**dijo antes de sacarle la lengua.

-**En realidad solo jugaba contigo-**el chico sonrió bajo la mascara y cerro su ojo, mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente a el y ponía sus manos en la parte de abajo de la mascara y comenzó a subirla, el chico abria ambos ojos para poder mirarla.

Cerca de la tienda de campaña Shizune y Kurenai esperaban que Anko lo besara de una maldita vez, pero la chica solo había subido la mascara hasta arriba de la boca y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, la mirada y la forma en la que sonreía, era tan de película lo que estaban presenciando. Nunca se imaginaron algo asi pero ya querían saber si se besarían o no, ahora Shizune si sabia porque Kakashi estaba tan contento. La Mitarashi comenzó a acercarse a el Hatake lentamente, y este esperaba ansioso a que ese beso llegara de una maldita vez, por eso mismo, puso sus manos a sus costados y se alzo un poco para alcanzar los labios de la Mitarashi,cosa que no tardo mucho en ocurrir, el chico con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica mientras la besaba dulce y tiernamente.

**-En realidad este momento es hermoso-**dijo Kurenai muy feliz**-Ojala que a mi me pasara lo mismo-**pensó mirando a donde Asuma.

-**Espero que tengas suerte-**ambas chica volvieron la vista a Kakashi y Anko.

**-Hey ustedes dos que tanto ven**-pregunto Asuma acercándose a las chicas, las chica solo tenían caritas de que "ojala me pasara a mi", asi que el chico siguió con la vista a el lugar a donde miraban y oh sorpresa**-Pero... Wow quien lo diría-**dijo pero bien sorprendido al mirar como se besaban.

**-Se miran tan lindos juntos-**dice Shizune impresionando a Asuma.

**-Y ahora a ti que te pasa... Según tu estabas que te morías por el-**no comprendía nada.

**-Hable con el y me di cuenta de que en realidad lo quiero como a un hermano y que en realidad me gusta alguien mas-**sin dejar de mirar la escena.**  
**

**-Entonces te gusta...-**Asuma dice de nuevo para que la chica le respondiera.**  
**

La chica se quedo pensando, los dos se le habían quedado mirando a Shizune que ni se percataron de que Kakashi y Anko se dirigían a donde ellos.

**-Genma quien mas-**dice Kakashi pasando a un lado de ellos, y como no, este tomaba la mano de la chica**-Voy a revisar la zona ahorita regreso-**soltó a la chica y camino a el bosque.

Kurenai y Shizune comenzaron a caminar hasta donde estaba Anko comiendo un dangos mientras miraba hacia donde su amado ninja copia se había marchado.

**-Y...-**Kurenai y Shizune comenzaron a hablar**-****¿**Qué fue eso?-dijeron unisonadas y con cara de "aunque quieras no dejaremos pasar esto desapercibido".

**-Hay pues un beso... ¿Acaso están ciegas?-**cuestiono la de ojos chocolate divertida.**  
**

**-La verdad no nos referíamos a eso-**dice Shizune sentándose a un lado de donde se había sentado Anko**-A lo que nos referíamos es a porque causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia lo has besado-**dice con tono picaron.

**-Yo pienso que no debe de haber una causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia para que pueda besar a mi no-vi-o ¿O si?-**cuestiono la chica.**  
**

**-Lo sabia ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos-**grito Shizune dando saltitos de alegría**-A y siento lo de hace rato-**se sentó avergonzada.

**-No hay problema-**dijo Anko comiendo su preciado dango.**  
**

**-y ¿Como fue?-**pregunto Kurenai impaciente.**  
**

**-Pes veras...-**la chica les comenzó a contar como había estado todo el show, obviamente no les contó la parte de Shizune suponiendo que ella ya le había contado a Kurenai, cosa que hizo muy bien, les siguió platicando cada detalle de lo ocurrido, cada que contaba algo las caras de Shizune y Kurenai se ponían de "corazón que romántico"**-Y pues eso fue todo, ademas cuando fue por mi cocinamos y al igual que en los campo me dio de comer en la boca y luego yo a el.  
**

**-Que hermoso-**dijo Kurenai**  
**

**-Eso fue...tan-**ahora Shizune estaba enternecida**-Mi nii-san es tan romántico.**

**-Lo se-**las tres tenían su cara de "hay que lindo".

El Hatake tardo varios minutos en llegar con su semblante de despistado, las chicas solo lo miraron con cara de ya nos ha contado todo, el chico busco a Anko con la mirada y la miro entrar a la tienda, asi que no paro su paso y entro a la tienda para encontrar a la chica tomando ambas mochilas para salir a su mision, el chico sonrió por lo bajo y la abraso por la espalda.

-**¿****Ya quieres irte?-**le pregunto cerquita del oído.

-**Pues si, asi regresamos mas pronto a platicar con los chicos y asi podremos ayudarlos-**dijo sonriente

El chico se separo de la chico, tomo su mochila y comenzó a salir de la tienda,de pronto un mal presentimiento lo invadió, sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse y luego una punzada en el pecho, su vista se nublo un poco-**Kakashi te sientes bien-**preguntaban Shizune y Kurenai, ya que Anko había regresado a la campaña para tomar su gabardina, el chico perdió el equilibrio y no tardo en caer al suelo de rodillas-**Por kami-sama ****¿**Kakashi que te ocurre?-  
el chico ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo y ahora trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la luz.

-**Nada estoy bien-**fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar un pergamino de su bolsillo derecho y pincharse un dedo con una kunai-**Decirle a Asuma que este alerta-**con la sangre que broto de su dedo escribió un mensaje en el pergamino, lo enrollo e hizo sellos de manos**-Kuchiyose no jutsu-**el chico invoco a un perrito color café.

**-Hola que tal-**dice el perrito levantando la patita.

**-Pakkun lleva este pergamino a las puertas de la aldea de la arena-**ordeno el chico**-Ahora y por nada del mundo te detengas-**ordeno nuevamente.

**-Hai-** el perrito comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus pequeñas patitas.

-**¿****Que ocurre Kakashi?-** pregunto Anko aproximandose a el.

**-Varias personas se acercan, según lo que me dijo el hokage hay ninjas renegados-**buscaba Shizune con la mirada-**Quiero que le digas a Akina que se valla de aquí con Shizune y no regresen por nada del mundo.**

**-****¿**Como cuantos son?-la chica se impresiono de las palabras del chico.

**-De 15 a 20-**el chico se levanto el hitae-ate descubriendo de esta manera sus ojos**-Anko quiero que te vallas con ellas-**dijo sin abrir su ojo izquierdo.

**-No no voy a irme-**dijo la chica al instante.

**-Anko... Por favor vete con ellas-**el tono de voz del chico era de ruego**-No quiero perderte a ti también-**cerro su ojo izquierdo-No repliques, no hagas nada solo vete con ellas...

**-Kakashi si me quedo podemos acabar mas rápido con ellos-**Jalando el brazo del chico.

**-No Anko... Solo nos quedaremos Asuma y yo-**el chico estaba preocupado-**Son puros hombres, la mayoría destituidos por violación... Por aquí no pasan muchas personas que digamos...** **Ellos pueden violarte Anko-**el chico abrió sus ojos que estaban pero si bien llorosos-**Por favor Anko vete... Y no importa que pase atrás de ustedes no regresen ¿ok?-**el chico abrazo a la chica.

**-No puedo-**dijo la chica llorando.

**-Prometelo-**la abrazo con mas fuerza, la chica solo susurro un "esta bien" el chico la separo de su cuerpo bajo su mascara por completo y la beso, fue un beso corto pero no por eso fue careciente de amor-**Te amo, te prometo que te alcanzare, vete ya-** el chico soltó a Anko y le hizo una señal a Asuma y ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

**-Kurenai, Shizune, Akina debemos regresar a Konoha ya-**dijo la chica invocando a su serpiente, era una muy parecida a manda solo que mas pequeña-Ahora-grito la chica.

**-****¿**Pero que ocurre?-pregunto Kurenai

**-Les cuento en el camino, ahora debemos irnos... Son ordenes de Kakashi-**por la cara que puso Anko decidieron dejar de preguntar y subirse a la serpiente.

* * *

**-****¿**Oigan se les ha perdido algo?-pregunta Kakashi mientras Asuma contaba a los enemigos.

**-Son 11**-susurro el Sarutobi.

**-Si, si se nos perdió algo niño-**dijo un hombre de unos treinta años-**Asi que quítate para poder ir a buscarlo.**

**-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso-**dijo con ambos ojos cerrados**-He oído las cosas que les hacen a las mujeres y la verdad no me gusta para nada-**dijo el chico aparentemente calmado.

**-Oye niño bonito, quítate que no solo le hacemos eso a las mujeres-**advirtió el hombre.

**-Eso quiero verlo-**reto Kakashi

**-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo niño-**dijo el hombre ya algo molesto.

**-No tu eres el que no sabe con quien se mete-**dijo Asuma-**Sera mejor que se rindan y dejen que los arrestemos o si no...**

**-¿O si no que?-**dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños.

**-Lo lamento ya colmaste mi paciencia-**Kakashi estaba sobre los enemigos con un chidori en mano y Asuma hacia sellos de manos.

**-Malditos solo estaban ganando tiempo-**dijo al no mirar a Kakashi y a Asuma hacer sellos de manos-**Pero que?-**dijo al mirar a Kakashi con un chidori en cada mano.

**-Hola-**dijo Asuma quien paso a un lado de el con sus cuchillas de chackra en las manos mientras movía las muñeca de una forma extraña**-Te dije que no nos subestimaras-**dando un salto hacia a tras después de derrotar a 4 de sus ninjas.

**-Maldito...**

**-No te olvides de mi-**grito Kakashi matando a otros cuatro**-Ups eran tus amigos-**dice en tono sarcástico-**Pero creí que me violarías, créeme ya estaba recostándome en el pasto listo para que me dieras bien y duro-**dice atacando a dos mas-**pensé que tus subordinados eran mas eficientes, mira que ya te han dejado sólito-**dijo sacando su mano derecha del cuerpo inerte de un chico de aproximadamente dos años menor que el castaño.

**-Nadie se burla de Miyuki-**grito lanzandole unas shurikens a Kakashi las cuales a penas el chico pudo evadir.

**-Espera ¿como te llamas?-**se seguía burlando del chico Miyuki-**Es que necesito poner tu nombre en mi lista de rivales mas patéticos-** el chico quería hacerlo enojar.

**-Maldito niño te voy a matar después de violarte-**le grito mientras hacia sellos de manos para luego apareciera un chackra extraño el su mano.

**-Asuma-**dijo el Hatake.

**-Hai... Elemento fuego: cenizas ardientes**-el chico expulso cenizas por la boca, pero Miyuki esquivo el ataque.

**-Elemento fuego:Jutsu gran bola de fuego-**grito Kakashi expulsando fuego por su boca logrando quemar un poco sus extremidades.

**-Elemento viento: Ráfaga violenta de las montañas verdes-**este jutsu solo fue para engañarlo con el verdadero ataque, que ha decir verdad ni el sabia cual era.

**-Oye-**hizo sellos de manos**-Elemento fuego: cenizas ardientes**-asi es el chico copio el jutsu de Asuma, pero el si pudo darle a su oponente en la pierna y el brazo izquierdos.

**-No perderé contra un par de niñatos ** el chico hizo sellos de manos y comenzó a inflarse-**Moriremos juntos y allá en el infierno arreglaremos cuentas.**

**-Asuma vámonos-**el Hatake y el Sarutobi comenzaron a correr a lo mas que sus piernas les daban, aun no estaban en una zona segura cuando Asuma callo al suelo por pegarse con un palo en la pierna-Vamos Asuma-dijo el chico.

**-No puedo no siento la pierna-**dijo tratando de pararse, luego un estruendo hizo que cerrara los ojo, luego de eso sintió que Kakashi lo cubría con su cuerpo después de eso no supo nada mas.

* * *

Despertó desorientado no sabia nada, solo sabia que estaba en un hospital, seguramente el de Konoha, trato de reincorporarse pero un dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, la expresión de su rostro cambio mucho, pronto supo de donde provenía el dolor, sus piernas el brazo derecho, estaba vendada desde el pie hasta poco mas arriba de la rodilla, el chico se recostó de nueva cuenta, cerro los ojos e intento relejarse, pero de pronto recordó algo, si el estaba asi... como rayos había quedado Kakashi, según el lo único que recordaba fue sentir a Kakashi cubrir su cuerpo con el propio para protegerlo de la explosión.

**-Parce que has despertado-**dijo una chica de cabellos rubios.

**-Lady** **Tsunade ****¿**y Kakashi?-pregunto el chico rápidamente.

-**El... sufrió muchos daños, cuando Anko regreso para ver que había ocurrido, lo encontraron agonizante, según lo que me dijeron el te cubrió de todo el ataque-**le dio una patilla para calmar el dolor-**Lo tuvimos que operar, me alegro de que Shizune y Akina hayan ido con Anko y ustedes si no...-**la quinta le dio un vaso de agua-**El posiblemente no la habría librado.**

**-El me salvo la vida, de eso estoy consciente, pero... ****¿**a cambio de que?-dijo el chico.

-**Hasta ahorita no ha despertado, no parece haber ningún daño-**dijo escribiendo unos datos en un papel color rosa-**Tu padre ha venido a veros hace un rato, pero le surgió un problema y se tuvo que ir.**

**-Entiendo... ****¿**en cuanto tiempo me dejaran ir?-pregunto el chico.

-**De hecho ahorita mismo-**dijo sonriente-**Esa pastilla te quitara el dolor, y solo te la he dado para poder curarte con el jutsu medico sin que te duela-**trono los dedos de sus manos-**Asi que comenzaremos.**

**-Hai.**

La de ojos marrones le comenzó a aplicar el jutsu medico a Asuma en completo silencio, no sentía dolor alguno y en unos cuantos minutos saldria caminando como nada, nadie que no lo haya visto cuando llego, pensaría que no le paso nada, ese era uno de los grandes privilegios que tenia por ser el hijo del hokage, claro que también los tenia Kakashi, pues el hokage lo consideraba un hijo mas, cosa que en algunas ocasiones no le gustaba tanto, pero en otras como las adoraba.

-**Listo cámbiate las ropas y luego puedes ir a donde quieras-**dijo saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

-**Lo que quiero es ver a Kakashi- **dijo levantándose de la cama.

* * *

La Mitarashi estaba en el cuarto donde se encontraba el Hatake, el chico había salido muy bien de la operación de emergencia, ahora solo faltaba que el chico despertara para que les contara con detalles todo la que había pasado, pues el Sarutobi cuando ellos llegaron el estaba inconsciente debajo de Kakashi, aun recuerda lo que paso después de que escucharon la explosión.

**FLASH BACK...**

**-****¿Que fue eso?-**dijo Shizune.

**-Una explosión-**dijo Anko alarmada-**Regresaremos-**dijo ordenando a la serpiente regresar.

-**Pero lo que dijo Kakashi-**dijo Akina-**No podemos desobedecer.**

**-Eso fue una explosión Akina, pueden estar malheridos-**golpeo despacio la cabeza de la serpiente-**Si no quieres ir baja y regresa sola-**demando la chica asi sin mas rodeos.

-**Si están heridos me van a necesitar-**menciono sonriente.

-**Vamos Keri-san date prisa-**le ordeno a la serpiente.

-**Hai-**dijo algo por primera vez.

Estaban algo lejos del lugar donde se escucho el detonante, la chica estaba desesperada por llegar al lugar donde se escucho la explosión, esta debió de haber sido fuerte, para que se haya escuchado tan lejos, era la única explicación coherente que le encontraba, la chica estaba pero si bien preocupada, pronto pudo vislumbrar el campamento, la chica nuevamente golpeo la cabeza de Keri haciéndolo parar.

-**Sin necesito tu ayuda te invoco-**salto de la serpiente al igual que las demás y comenzó a correr al bosque, corrían lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitían, luego encontraron el lugar de la explosión, miraron cuerpos, para ser exactos 11 cuerpos, y varias partes de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo esparcidas por el suelo-**Kakashi donde estas-**pensó la chica, luego volteo para todos los lados y miro una cabellera plateada-**Mierda-**dijo la chica corriendo hacia donde miro la cabellera-**Shizune ven aquí-**grito antes de llegar a donde estaba Kakashi, al llegar a donde estaba el chico se tapo la boca al mirar a Asuma debajo de Kakashi, y Kakashi por dios estaba muy herido, había mucha sangre alrededor de ellos-**Shizune date prisa-**grito quitando a Kakashi de Asuma.**  
**

-**T-te he... d-dicho que... n-no volvieras-**escucho la voz de Kakashi, era muy bajita, casi sonaba como un murmullo.

-**Lo siento no pude-**abraso al chico con fuerza.

-**Ahhh-**gimió el chico de dolor.

-**Lo siento-**la chica se disculpo.

-**A-asuma... c-como es-ta el...?-**pregunto como pudo-**Trate de... pro-teger-lo pero no se... si tuve éxito.**

**-No esta tan mal como tu, pero esta inconsciente-**Shizune se unió a la platica.

-**Me da... mu-cho gusto...-**el chico estaba cerrando los ojos.

-**Kakashi no cierres lo ojos-**dijo Akina-**Vamos dime algo-**aplicando su jutsu medico en el-**Mierda se ha desmayado-**dijo la chica sin dejar de hacer su jutsu-**Anko ayúdame, si dejo de aplicar el jutsu morirá-**dijo preocupada.

-**Ok-**dijo tratando de no derramar lagrimas-**Kurenai.**

**-Ya voy-**a la de ojos rojos le dolía tanto ver eso, Asuma y Kakashi en un estado muy delicado.

FIN DE FLASH BACK...

El Hatake empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-**Kakashi al fin despiertas-**dijo Anko abrasándolo.

-******¿**Quien eres?-pregunto sin saber porque esa desconocida lo abrasaba.

-**No bromees-**le dijo la chica.

-**No estoy bromeando, ****¿**quien eres?-pregunto de nuevo.

-**¿****No sabes quien soy?-**pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-**Lo siento pero no se quien eres-**dijo el chico algo apenado-**Pero tu debes de conocerme, digo, por eso sabes mi nombre-**dijo algo nervioso-**O el que creo que es mi nombre ****¿**no es asi?-pregunto de nuevo-**Mucho gusto-**extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Anko-**Mi nombre es... perdón por preguntar de otra cosa pero ****¿**Sabes como me llamo?.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que me esmere muchito para tenerlo listo. Este capitulo va dedicado a todo el que se tomo el tiempo de entrar a leerlo sin importar si dejo comentario o no, pero la verdad agradecería que me dejaran alguno por ahí y me digan que creen que debería cambia, saben que todo es valido, y en tu review escribe como quieres que se llame el próximo capitulo y lo que quisieras que pasara, tal vez pensemos igual y cuando yo me muera tu te quedaras en mi lugar, jajaja.**

******Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya dejado la semilla de saber que pasara ahora. Una cosa mas antes de irme, no te enojes por lo que hice, digo por algo se llama "un camino para llegar a tu corazon", solo por eso los lie desde un principio.**

******Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero que nos leamos pronto**

******KATY HATAKE**


	5. CRUDA REALIDAD

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión, créanme que haría muy GRANDES cambios si fuese mio este anime. **

**hOla como están? bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Un abraso virtual y un beso bien tronado ^.^**

**KATY HATAKE **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX **

El Hatake empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-**Kakashi al fin despiertas-**dijo Anko abrasándolo.

-******¿**Quien eres?-pregunto sin saber porque esa desconocida lo abrasaba.

-**No bromees-**le dijo la chica.

-**No estoy bromeando, ****¿**quien eres?-pregunto de nuevo.

-**¿****No sabes quien soy?-**pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-**Lo siento pero no se quien eres-**dijo el chico algo apenado-**Pero tu debes de conocerme, digo, por eso sabes mi nombre-**dijo algo nervioso-**O el que creo que es mi nombre ****¿**no es así?-pregunto de nuevo-**Mucho gusto-**extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Anko-**Mi nombre es... perdón por no preguntar de otra cosa pero ****¿**Sabes como me llamo?.

* * *

Las cosas en esa misión no había salido nada bien como parecían, Anko estaba llorando afuera del cuarto donde momentos antes había estallado la bomba, el chico no recordaba ni como se llamaba diablos, eso si que era un problema grande, Ahora ella no estaba sola como siempre lo haba estado, al fin había encontrado la manera de decirle a Kakashi lo que sentía por el, en cierta forma lo hizo no de la manera en que lo esperaba pero lo había hecho no, y ahora estaba como al principio, pero muy en el fondo sabia que podía contar con sus amigos, los cuales también eran amigos de Kakashi, sabia que juntos podrían encontrar una solución, pero la verdad le dolía mucho, en el momento que la sacaron de la habitación miro como Kakashi peonia su semblante triste, uno de insuficiencia, uno que le dolía a ella tanto mirar en el, uno que se prometió borrar de el, pero ahora no poda hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y tratar de que el la reconociera, quería pensar que todo esto era una horrible pesadilla, pero des afortunadamente no era así.

-**Anko yo...-**Asuma no podía evitar el sentirse culpable de lo que estaba pasando, no podía hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-**N-ni se te ocurra culparte-**dijo la Mitarashi-**No es tu culpa-**se acerco a Asuma y lo abraso-**No es la de nadie-**la chica era mas baja que el Sarutobi asi que estese inclino un poco para poder corresponderle mejor.

-**Pero si no hubiera sido por mi el...-**el chico quería contener las lagrimas-**El no estuviera así, yo ya me había lastimado la pierna y no estaba del todo curada-**el chico la soltó-**Yo me aferre a que me dejaran salir de misión, yo no debí de haber salido.**

**-No te culpes-**dijo nuevamente Anko.

-**El me cubrió del ataque, yo no debí de haberlo dejado-**ahora las lagrimas salían pues no las había podido contener mas.

-**Lo hizo por que eres su amigo y el no hubiese querido que te pasara algo-**la chica abrazo nuevamente al chico del clan Sarutobi-**Ahora mas que nunca debemos estar junto a el para darle ánimos y que recupere la memoria.**

**-Si eso es lo que haremos-**dijo el chico llorando un poco.

Se quedaron un momento mas asi no querían dejar de abrasarse necesitaban que alguien los reconfortara, pero en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, solos, ambos seguían abrasados solo querían que Tsunade saliera de ahí estaba ella Inoichi Yamanaka e el hokage adentro de la habitación, nadie mas sabia de esto y era lo que en unos momentos se sabría en toda la aldea.

-**Oigan ya despertó Kaka...-**Kurenai se quedo atónita al mirar a Anko abrasando a Asuma y el a ella, la chica sintió unos horribles celos recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero esto cambio cuando miro las lagrimas que corrían por los ojos de ambos ninjas-**Que ocurre?-**pregunto la chica preocupada.**  
**

**-Kakashi... Kurenai, no se acuerda de mi-**la chica seguía llorando**-No sabia ni quien era el mismo-**la chica soltó a Asuma y miro a la chica quien rápido la abraso sin preguntar nada mas.

* * *

En cuanto a Kakashi el no sabia porque la chica no le contestaba y se había puesto como piedra asi que decidió hablarle a alguien que estaba pasando por ahí, persona quien misteriosamente logro reconocer una persona que al parecer miraba muy seguido, lo que el recuerda desde que era niño, era un hombre que vestía de ropa no muy peculiar entre los shinobis, era un ropaje muy bonito a sus gustos era de color blanco era el ropaje que solo usaban los Hokages, eso era lo que podía recordar, el era Hiruzen Sarutobi un buen hombre, el tercer hokage de la aldea de Konoha.

-**Hiruzen-san-**medio se reverencio-** me podría decir quien soy?-**pregunto el chico esperanzado.

-**Hmm... Kakashi te pasa algo?-**fue y le tomo la temperatura-**Anko que le pasa a Kakashi?-**cuestiono a la chica de cabellos morados.

-**Oh asi que eres Anko... y yo Kakashi-**el chico se puso pensativo-**Mucho gusto-**dijo sonriente.

-**Anko podrías hablarle a Tsunade-**dijo sacándola de la habitación.

El hokage hizo sellos de manos e invoco algo, cosa que por muy extraño que pareciera al chico de cabellos plata no le incomodo ni sorprendió ni nada por el estilo, si no todo lo contrario sonrió y quería preguntarle cosas a ese ser. Tsunade no tardo en llegar y el hokage comenzó a explicarle toda la situación con lujo de detalles, claro lo que el sabia y le había podido sacar a Anko.

-**Haber, que es lo que puede recordar-**le dijo Tsunade al tercer hokage Hiruzen-**Que es lo que recuerdas Kakashi?.**

**-Hum... no lo se-**dijo levantando los hombros-**Quien es el?-**pregunto apuntando a Inoichi, su rostro le parecía familiar.

**-Yo soy Inoichi...**

**-Inoichi Yamanaka-**el chico interrumpió al hombre de cabellos rubios.

-**Como es que lo sabes?-**pregunto el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-**Ni yo mismo lo se-**dijo el peli plata confundido.

-**En ese caso debo de ver que es lo que sabes-**el hombre se acerco a Kakashi-**Recuéstate y cierra los ojos-**pidió el hombre mientras sonreía, con el único motivo de enviarle seguridad al chico de cabellos plateados-**Muy bien no los abras-**ahora el hombre toco la frente de Kakashi y cerro los ojos, el hombre al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar oscuro, las penumbras gobernaban el lugar, nunca había visto algo parecido en toda su vida-**Que es esto?-**dijo el hombre, solo que nadie podía escucharlo, ese lugar le daba escalofríos el hombre solo atino a pensar en algo-***Nuestra mente refleja como es que somos y nos sentimos*-**una pequeña luz a lo lejos el hombre pudo visualizar-** Ahí es a donde debo ir-**el hombre camino hasta legar a el lugar donde estaban los recuerdos de Kakashi- **Veamos que es lo que sabes-**el hombre empezó a inspeccionar los recuerdos del chico, pero algo le pareció muy extraño todos los recuerdos del chico eran sobre la vida shinobi, la muerte de Obito, el día que encontró a su padre en el dojo y el día de su graduación de gennin a los 5 años era lo único que había en su mente, pero lo que buscaba era algo que no lo dejaba en paz, como había sabido su nombre, pero luego esa pregunta tuvo una respuesta, era el recuerdo de Kakashi en un día de trabajo con Sakumo, en el cual había aparecido el y se había quedado con el a jugar, en ese entonces el Hatake tendría aproximadamente 3 años, lo extraño era que el no recordaba ese día-**Esta situación es muy extraña, solo recuerda cosas de shinobis-**el hombre no podía evitar sentir extrañes-**Creo que esto es todo-**el hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos y encontrar a una Tsunade y a un Hiruzen impacientes.

-**Y que es lo que recuerda?-**pregunto el hokage.

-**Solo recuerda cosas de la vida shinobi y una que otra cosa de su vida-**dijo mirando como Kakashi abría lentamente sus ojos.

-**Eso es malo?-**pregunto en tono serio el Hatake.

-**No del todo-**dijo la chica de ojos marrones**-Pero no es muy común que digamos-**la mujer se acerco al chico y lo reviso detalladamente-**Te duele algo?-**le pregunto al chico de cabellos plata.

**-Solo un poco la cabeza-**contesto rápidamente el chico.

-**En ese caso te daré algo para ese malestar y pues te podre dar de alta-**dijo la mujer mirando al Hokage**-Hiruzen-sama el único problema es quien lo "cuidara"-**dijo entrecomillando la palabra cuidar pues no lo cuidarían solo lo vigilarían un poco.

-**Lo vigilare yo mientras puedo-**dijo mirando al chico levantarse de la cama-**No puede ir de mision, asi que me ayudara con papeleo por el momento-**finalizo el hombre mirando como Kakashi entraba al baño con una muda de ropa en mano-**Espero que recupere pronto la memoria-**le dijo a Tsunade.

-**Le estima mucho cierto?-**pregunto, bueno mas bien afirmo la rubia.

-**Si, yo le he cuidado desde lo de Sakumo y lo de Minato-** y era verdad aun siendo serio el chico sabia ganarse a las personas-** El es muy inteligente pero aun asi...-**dijo mirando a la puerta del baño-**Esto sera muy difícil...**

**-En definitiva lo sera-**afirmo la mujer de cabellos rubios.

No tardo mucho en que el joven Hatake Kakashi saliera de el baño con la usual ropa de shinobi activo de la aldea de la hoja, salio con la banda en mano tratando de adivinar como era que antes la usaba, el había mirado como la portaba la chica de cabellos morados, Anko era lo que recordaba haber escuchado, pero el de el en especial, tenia algo de tela extra y le miro algo confundido, pero luego una imagen de el azoto su memoria, era el mas pequeño, lo que le llamo la atención fue la forma en la que usaba la banda, asi que se la puso como había mirado que la usaba en esa pequeña imagen que miro.

-**Estas listo Kakashi?**

**-Si, a donde iremos hokage-sama?-**le pregunto al mirar que abría la puerta.

-**Al domo, hay que trabajar para mantener a la aldea donde esta-**dijo abriendo la puerta por completo.

El hokage salio y miro a tres de sus jóvenes ninjas sentados en unas de las sillas que habían fuera de las tres habitaciones, al mirar que el joven Hatake y el hokage habían salido de la habitación se pusieron de pie.

-**Kakashi mira ellos son tus amigos-**dijo señalando a los ninjas.

-**Hola Anko-**dijo al reconocer a la chica-**Quienes son los demás?**

**-Yo soy Asuma Sarutobi-**dijo el joven triste.

**-Y yo Kurenai Yuhi-**comento la mujer de ojos rojos.

-**Etto...yo...-**el chico se quedo mirando las caras de esas tres personas y se sintió mal de no recordarlos.

-**Luego tendrás tiempo de platicar-**dijo el Sarutobi mayor comenzando a caminar de nuevo-**Hay trabajo que hacer...**

**-Hai-**el chico se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero recordó algo y se volvió a dar la vuelta-**Gomen nasai-**el chico se disculpo dando una pequeña reverencia.

**-Kakashi...-**hablo el hokage.

-**Hai hokage-sama-**comenzando a seguirlo aun con culpabilidad.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y decidieron dejar el lugar para poder dejar de pensar al menos un poco en lo que le había pasado a el joven Hatake. Mientras que el Hatake y el hokage se fueron a la torre caminando en silencio, cosa que no le costo mucho al Hatake, solo miraba a las personas alejarse de el y hacerle reverencia al 3 maestro hokage, el camino termino y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya estaban dentro del domo a punto de entrar a la oficina.

-**Ven llenaremos algunos documentos-**dijo sentándose en la gran silla que estaba detrás del escritorio donde había dos pilas de documentos-**Elige una-**dijo el hombre tomando una pipa.

-**Este-**dijo el chico tomando la torre que tenia mas documentos para después colocarla en el suelo.

El chico abrió el primer documento y comenzó a leer detenidamente, mientras prestaba toda la atención a lo que decía el documento, ponía letras mayúsculas en el recuadro de afuera, estas variaban de rango A al S, muchos se quejaban del papeleo pero a el le parecía muy interesante, de eso era lo que hablaron mientras llegaba a la oficina, claro de la entrada del domo a la oficina. Se la paso leyendo de documento a documento, leyó varios informes y después de una hora y treinta minutos termino de hacer lo que seria su trabajo por un tiempo indefinido, el hokage había ido a una junta y por consiguiente había dejado su pila de documentos sobre el escritorio, el chico los miro y decidió hacerlos por el hokage, sabia que las juntas con el consejo de ancianos eran muy, pero muy largas, termino de leer los documentos los ordeno por el tipo del rango de mision, pero el hokage aun no regresaba asi que decidió observar por la ventana, eran las 4:30 y no había comido nada en lo absoluto, pero por muy extraño que pareciera no tenia hambre.

-**Siento la demora Kakashi-**dijo el hokage entrando de nueva cuenta a la oficina y miro a un Kakashi pasmado mirando por la ventana, el hombre paso su vista a su escritorio y miro que había varias secciones de documentos-**Tu lo acomodaste?-**pregunto mirando nuevamente a el chico.

-**Si creí que seria mas fácil asignarlas de esa forma-**dijo cerrando su ojito.

-**Puedes salir si asi lo deseas-**dijo el hokage dándole un folder para que supiera a donde ir y que lugares frecuentar por el momento.

-**Arigatou Hiruzen-sama-**dijo reverenciando antes de comenzar a caminar-**Necesita que regrese o que haga algo en especial?-**pregunto abriendo la puerta.

**-No ve y descansa-**dijo el hombre para dar por terminada la conversación.

El chico salio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

* * *

En los campos de entrenamiento estaban dos hombres practicando mientras hablaban.

-**Pero la recuperara cierto?-**pregunto Genma esquivando uno de los ataques.

**-No lo se, pero eso espero-**dijo el chico esquivando ataques del chico.

**-Yo también el me ayudo de cierta forma para poder comenzar a salir con Shizune de nuevo-**dijo poniéndose algo rojito.

**-Y eso?-**pregunto el Sarutobi deteniéndose por completo.

-**Pues Shizune me dijo que el le ayudo a comprender muchas cosas-**dijo sentándose en el pasto-**Ademas la primera vez gracias a el me decidí a decirle sobre mis sentimientos-**el chico parecía estar recordando algo o mirando a algún lugar en especifico.

-**A donde miras?-**pregunto el Sarutobi al mirar al chico con la vista perdida.

-**Oye porque no le dices a Kurenai que te gusta?...-**el chico volvió la vista a donde Asuma-**Digo, podría pasarte lo que a Kakashi o algo peor-**dijo recostándose en el piso.

-**Pues porque si me pasa algo sufriría mas, pensando que solo fui un amigo mas-**dijo pensando en lo que le tocaría sufrir a Anko-**Pues mira que como va a sufrir Anko, el se animo y el mismo día la desgracia. **

**-Oye yo no sabia ese detalle, pobre Anko si que les ha tocado feo a ambos...**

**-Ya lo se, pero para eso estamos nosotros que la vamos a ayudar y el también-**dijo el chico sacando un cigarrillo-**Y yo mas que nadie la voy a apoyar, el me salvo la vida como ya lo ha hecho en varias misiones.**

-**Y conmigo también va a contar-**dijo el de cabellos castaños sonriendo.

* * *

El Hatake caminaba por la calle y podía escuchar que la gente comenzaba a hablar de el y de que había perdido la , pero le daba igual si la gente seguía hablando de el o murmuraba a sus espaldas, algo en su interior le decía que siempre lo habían hecho y que a el le daba lo mismo, el chico paso por un callejón donde miro algo extraño, era una chica que medio gritaba y un hombre degenerado estaba tocándola con un Kunai en mano, el chico al ver eso sintió que la sangre le hervía y se le abalanzo al sujeto de cabellos azules.

-**Pero quien coños te crees para tocar a mi amiga-**le grito el Hatake lanzandole contra una de las paredes-**Pero te voy a dejar peor que a mi memoria-**lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared haciendo que le sangrara la nariz y el hombre gimiera de dolor-**Hay te dolió, pues para que te duela mas-**lo acerco a el y le pego en el estomago varias veces-**Huy amigo que te paso, déjame ayudarte-**lo agarro de la playera y lo arrincono contra la pared y le estrello el puño en la cara varias veces-**Te miras muy atractivo-**lo dejo caer al suelo, el chico hizo un kage bunshin y hizo que se llevara al sujeto ante la presencia del hokage-**Te encuentras bien niña?-**le pregunto al mirarla ahora tirada en el suelo.

-**Etto... yo arigatou-**dijo sin volver la vista al Hatake.

-**Ven déjame ayudarte-**dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a la chica mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

-**No puedo me rompió mi blusa-**dijo tapándose el busto como podía, para evitar que el chico la viera.

-**Toma puedes cubrirte con esto-**se quito el chaleco y se lo puso sobre los hombros para después darse la vuelta.

La chica al ver que el chico se daba la vuelta, se quito el chaleco de los hombros y se lo puso para después subir el siper hasta donde llegara.

-**Gracias por prestarme tu chaleco-**dijo la chica dando una pequeña reverencia.

-**No hay porque-**dijo cerrando su único ojo visible-**Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?**

**-Yo no tengo casa-**le dijo en un tono triste-**Mi madre me corrió, porque dijo que difamaba a su novio, que trataba de abusar de mi-**dijo bajando la vista.

-**Y su novio era ese sujeto cierto?-**pregunto el chico mirando a la chica, logrando que esta asintiera levemente-**Mira mi casa no es muy grande... o eso pienso yo-**el chico tomo la mano de la chica y le sonrió bajo la mascara-**Te quedaras en mi casa y nada de excusas que no tienes a donde ir-**finalizo el chico.

-**Pero no te conozco-**trato de excusarse la chica-**Y tu no me conoces.**

**-Ah... si de eso se** **trata-**el chico soltó la mano de la chica-**Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake mucho gusto-**dijo extendiéndole la mano-**Y tu te llamas...-**dijo el chico para que ella dijera su nombre.

-**Me llamo Yuzuki-**dijo dándole la mano sonriente.

-**Ya vez Yuzuki si me conoces y yo te conozco a ti asi que ya no tienes excusa para no irte conmigo-**dijo mirando a la chica.

-**Eso es trampa Kakashi-san-**dijo mirándolo con negativa.

**-Con trampa, con trampa pero me conoces verdad-**dijo haciendo un ademan a la chica de que siguiera el rumbo por el callejón.

-**Ok vámonos Kakashi-san...**

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha una hermosa mujer con un voluminoso busto estaba leyendo libros a morir, solo podía recordar las caras de los amigos el Hatake y las palabras del tercer maestro hokage "A como de lugar quiero que el regrese a la normalidad, este chico significa mucho para mi y lo considero casi mi hijo, debo hacer que el sea feliz" la mujer solo estaba dejando a varios pacientes en atención de otros shinobis, ella debía concentrarse de sobremanera en el chico de cabellos plata.

Tenia que hacer y deshacer todo un rompecabezas que parecía imposible de armar, solo no podía dejar de pensar en la solución, quería y deseaba que el chico recuperara su memoria en la normalidad, quien pensaría que ella haría todas esas cosas por un paciente, pero ella le debía un favor al chico y también a Sakumo y por el momento quería cumplir el de Sakumo.

* * *

Yeah hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste y muchas cosas mas XD bueno me voy. en realidad gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y pues hasta el próximo capitulo XD.

Sayonara

KATY HATAKE


End file.
